powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Countdown to Destruction
Can we please get rid of the Phantom Ranger was suppose to reveal his identity to Cassie thing? Judd Lynn said in an interview: :The truth is that we ran out time before we were able to fully develop a story for the Phantom Ranger with everything going on. If I were to come up with something now that I think would fit properly, " Source:http://henshinjustice.com/2011/01/07/interview-w-judd-lynn/ That means they never at anytime revealed the Phantom Ranger's identity otherwise Judd Lynn would have been able to say well "We originally filmed/wrote a scene that revealed the Phantom Ranger was Blank, but instead he said they never got around to actually coming up with an idea for who he was. If this site is going to claim to be informative than it needs to stop posting stuff that has been debunked by Word of God. Peanutbutter92 15:47, January 6, 2015 (UTC) :The note says that they would have done it. Clearly they didn't, and this is in line with what Judd Lynn said. They do not always disclose whether something was or was not filmed. They can shoot the scene without determining who he will be. Therefore it was not debunked by Word of God, and is correct as written. Look, I now it is impossible for people on here to use a little bit of brain power but if he says they DIDN"T HAVE TIME TO DEVELOP A STORY for his identity that means HE WAS NEVER AT ANY POINT FILMED OR NOT FILMED GOING TO REVEAL HIS IDENTITY ON THE SHOW. NOTHING WAS DEVELOPED WHEN THEY WORKED ON THE CHARACTER. How hard is that to understand? Like I said this wikia is the most poorly run fan wiki site I'v ever come across which is saying a lot. Peanutbutter92 :Shouting, being rude, and once again slagging us off. You just earned yourself a vacation, buster. Peanutbutter92, you are hereby blocked for one month. ::I recommend taking the time during that one month to realize that one can film footage BEFORE developing a story. Clearly you have no idea how any of this stuff works, and you lack considerable maturity to be able to talk to people on the internet. Might want to read up on that too. Altor in the Mondo and Machina army Altor appears in the Machine Empire army: http://rangerarchive.com/Space/6%20Phantom%20and%20Blue%20Senturion%2077.jpg Is the monster that is on the left of the imagen, in back.--Retsu79Z (talk) 19:57, May 14, 2016 (UTC) Featuring monster I just did a review of the episode and found most of the monsters and some did not identify them. I'm going to give some small details. 1- In the first place, Admiral Abominator and Altor do not appear in the army of Rita and Zedd, but some of the other two. 2 - Apparently Voltage Hog, Marvo the Meanie, Maniac Mechanic, Pharaoh, Guitardo, Translucitor do not really appear, and Dramole and Soccadillo either (in their articles says they appeared), but I prefer a confirmation from another to check it and see if they actually appear (there are 7 other monsters on the list that do not I found and clarified that I am not asking). There is no point in listing a monster that does not actually appear,--Retsu79Z (talk) 01:03, October 18, 2017 (UTC). I will make one last correction on this page. When the user Rtkat3 made the respective corrections in the articles "Countdown to Destruction" and "United Alliance of Evil", it seems that he did not notice well when removing the monsters that do not appear, some of which he removed from a list left him in the other (Mechanic Maniac, for example). I have reviewed the episode, Maniac Mechanic and Voltage Hog do not appear either, I will remove them. I clarify that I am not blaming anyone. I will not edit again on this English wiki.--Retsu79Z (talk) 19:51, February 26, 2018 (UTC)